


Revelation

by Yakitorie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorie/pseuds/Yakitorie
Summary: Suite de l'OS Sweet summer ;)





	Revelation

Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge du salon faisait écho dans la pièce.

Un silence pesant se faisait ressentir, et personne n'oser parler parmi les 6 individus présents dans la pièce. 

-"Et je peux savoir depuis quand ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux personnes concernés.

-"Depuis 1 ans je dirais…" dit une des personne concerné d'une voix nonchalante.

Un regard lui fut jeté par la personne qui avait posé la question. Puis la deuxième personne concerné s'exclama:

-"Je savais pas que c'était une audience et qu'ont avaient le droit à un jury" cela lui valu un regard dénué d'émotion en retour.

-"En même temps, vous avez bien choisi votre moment aussi…" dit une voix, blotti aux côtés de superboy.

-" C'est de la faute de qui aussi !"S'exclama la voix nonchalante de tout à l'heure.

-"Je pensais pas que vous alliez tout balancer aujourd'hui ! Pis c'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes pas discret !"

-"JE VAIS T'EN FOUTRE DES PAS DISCRET MOI !!!" S'Ingurgita la jeune voix, prête à passer au dessus de la table pour refaire le portrait de l'autre personne qui lui faisait fasse.

Il fallu l'aide des autres personnes pour calmer le jeu. Le silence revint.

Un temps…

Une voix éclata de rire:

-"Nan mais c'est pas possible !... Vous ensemble ! Pardon mais sa fait 15 minutes que je me retient, mais vous faites comment pour pas vous foutre sur la gueule ?!" S'exclama une voix assise à part, sur une chaise, le dossier servant à reposer ses bras.

Tout le monde le regarda.

-" Ba déjà c'est plus facile qu'avec toi !" Répondit la première voix.

-"Damian !" Rappela à l'ordre son père.

Il croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Titus assit sagement sur le sol au côtés de Damian, leva la tête quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Alfred. 

-" Mademoiselle Cassandra et Mademoiselle Stéphanie sont arrivées, monsieur" dit Alfred.

Titus sauta sur une jeune brune qui venait de rentrer.

La blonde à ses côté s'exprima:

-"oh oh c'est quoi cette ambiance ? Et pourquoi tous le monde est là ?"

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle et la brune qui préférait caresser le chien qui l'écrasait au passage.

-"Si tu savait se qu'ont vient d'apprendre !" S'exclama la voix à part.

-"Jason !" S'exclama une voix, en signe d'avertissement.

-"ouaip ba maintenant que je le sais, j'ai plus de raison de rester ici… bon les enfants, dit-il en s'adressant au reste de la troupe affalés dans les deux grands canapés qui se faisaient face, à bientôt et quand à vous, dit-il en désignant les deux victimes de cette réunion, va falloir que l'ont en reparle !  
Allez à plus les nazes !" Dit-il en sortant du salon tout en allumant une cigarette.

Stephanie s'installa donc entre Conner et Tim, pour les embêter, et Cass s'installa au sol avec Titus sur les jambes.

Le silence revint, durant lequel ont entendait le crépitement des braises dans la cheminée, puis…

-"J'ai envie d'une bonne omelette !" S'exclama soudainement la jeune rousse.

-"c'est encore les hormone qui parlent…" répondit une voix.

Elle lança un regard haineux et dit:

-"Tu insinue quoi là ? Que je prend du poids ?"

-" Nan… c'est pas ça, la grossesse te va bien mais fait attention quand même… fin, aide moi Steph !"

Steph lui fit la grimace et retourna dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

-"Sinon pourquoi j'ai été conviée ?" Dit-elle mais personne n'y prêta attention. 

Un rire se fit entendre, ça venait de Damian.

-"Tu t'enfonce, tu sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes toi…" dit-il.

Il lui lança un regard, qui semblait en dire long. Etonnement Damian ne dit plus rien et un blanc passa.

-"c'est une blague ! Je suis pas grosse ok… c'est juste que je suis enceinte !" Répondit la rousse en pointant l'autre voix du doigt.

-"Babs c'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire.." répondit-elle exaspéré.

Tim choisit ce moment pour murmurer un truc dans l'oreille de Steph.

-"Oui mais tu la penser très fort au point de l'insinuer !" Répondit Barbara.

-"QUOI !!!" 

Tout le monde jeta un regard à Steph qui semblait tomber des nus.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers la personne avec qui Barbara était en conflit et dit:

-"Dick c'est vrai ! Tu couche avec ton frère !"

Il se pris la tête dans les mains, puis souffla:

-"ça y est sa recommence…" 

Elle se tourna vers un des hommes de la pièce.

-" Bruce…" dit-elle.

-"Je vient de l'apprendre" répondit-il simplement.

-" C'est pas mon frère, donc calme tes ardeurs !" S'exclama Damian assit aux côtés de Dick.

-" logiquement oui…" renchérit celui-ci " et oui c'est sérieux, oui sa fait longtemps"

La blonde ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Puis…

-" Mais c'est géniale ! Je veux être la marraine !" S'exclama t-elle.

-"Pardon ?" 

-" Pour le bébé que vous adopteraient !" 

Damian rougit de façon fulgurante et Dick reconsidéra la proposition.

-"Sa serait pas pour me déplaire…" dit-il en jetant un regard à Damian.

Celui-ci ne savais plus où se mettre et essaya de reprendre contenance.

-"Ouais ba une nouvelle à la fois…" dit-il.

Steph s'approcha de Dick et commença à déblatérer sur la possible paternité du couple.  
Tout le monde commençaient à s'occuper: Tim et Conner partirent en direction des escaliers, Cass s'assit dans le canapé maintenant libre et Titus l'as suivi. Babs se dirigea vers la cuisine et Damian décida de la suivre, lassé par les propos de Stephanie.

Quand il entra elle était en train de se faire un thé. Elle le regarda et dit en souriant:

-"Tu doit en avoir marre d'en parler mais je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, toi et Dick" 

-"merci" dit-il en s'assaillant sur un des tabourets du bar, un peu dérouté.

-"De toute façon je l'es toujours su… Dick parlait toujours de toi comme si il parlait de la septième merveille du monde !" Dit-elle en retirant le filtre.

Damian ne s'y attendait pas, Dick parlait de lui ?

-"il te parle de moi ?" Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

-"oui, souvent… au début c'était pour me dire que tu était chiant, que tu n'avais aucune gène et que tu voulait avoir toujours raison" 

Damian retient cette partie de la conversation pour lui ressortir plus tard.

-" Tu sais qu'il est venu me voir quand il a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi… il était désespérant"

-"Oui, il a pris du temps à m'avouer qu'il voulait quelque chose de sérieux entre nous" répondit Damian en se rappelant la conversation un peu maladroite qu'ils avaient eux.

-"Je croit que Bruce s'en doutait depuis longtemps aussi "

-"Oui je sais, mais je voulais pas lui dire tout de suite, je voulais qu'il voit que notre relation pouvait durer" 

-"Ba en tout cas, je vous le souhaite beaucoup"

Elle sourit et pris sa tasse, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Bruce rentra à ce moment manquant de renverser sa tasse.

-" fait un peu attention, tu aurait pu arroser le bébé !" Dit-elle.

-"Désolé, son père m'aurait tué…" répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse. 

-" oh je n'en doute pas !" 

-"comment va John ? Pas trop stresser de voir la date approcher ?" Demanda Bruce en se dirigeant vers la cafetière, Damian suivant la scène du regard.

-"il s'y fait doucement" dit-elle.

-"Passe lui le bonjour de ma part" dit-il en souriant.

-"Avec joie !" Puis elle partie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il eu un silence, durant quelques minutes, avant que Damian ne dise: 

-" Tu n'as rien dit.."

-" de ?"

-" ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui" dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il eu un silence avant que Bruce soupire et déclara:

-"et que veut-tu que je dise ? Que je t'enferme dans ta chambre pour t'empêcher de le voir ? … Damian je vais pas chercher à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, si vous êtes heureux ensembles…"

Il s'approcha de son fils et dit:

-"Je suis heureux que tu puisse enfin t'épanouir de ce côté, tu le mérite vraiment.." dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Damian.

-" Tu le savait déjà, n'est-ce pas " répondit-il avec un sourire.

-"Oh oui !" 

Il décida dans un élan spontané, d'enlacer le jeune Robin qui surpris, fini par lui rendre son étreinte. C'est moments étaient rares mais sa leurs faisaient du bien à tout les deux.

C'est à ce moment que Alfred décida de rentrer suivi par Dick.

-"Nan mais je conçoit, mais de là à vouloir abattre les anciennes fondations de l'aile Ouest j-…" se fit entendre la voix de Dick avant de se stopper à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Bruce et Damian se lâchèrent et reculèrent de quelques pas, gêner d'être surpris.

-"Maitre Bruce, j'ai reçu les plans pour l'agrandissement de la bat cave, voulez-vous venir y jeter un coup d'œil avant la soirée ? " demanda Alfred, non sans un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il jugea la question puis décida d'accepter. Il tapota l'épaule de Dick et parti en compagnie de Alfred laissant Damian et Dick seul.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermé, qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, la journée avait été dur. Dick recula et l'embrassa non sans une certaine tendresse, heureux que cette étape soit derrière eux. 

-" Alors, Bruce l'as bien pris ?" Demanda t-il quand même.

Damian releva la tête et acquiesça. Dick n'en fut que plus heureux.

-"Est-ce que j'ai l'air toujours aussi chiant, sans gêne et têtu ?"

Il sentit Dick se figer et fuir son regard, gêné.

-"Comment tu sais ça ? Je l'ai raconté qu-" sa sembla faire tilt.

Damian sourit et parti, il quitta la pièce bientôt suivit par Dick.

-"Hé qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit d'autre ? ….Damian vient ici et dit moi de quoi vous avez parlés !" 

Dick commença à lui courir après, soulagé et heureux, priant pour que les moments comme cela durent éternellement…


End file.
